


"I Mean, We Could Always...Share Him."

by waltzlikecarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzlikecarmilla/pseuds/waltzlikecarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes to get a kitten, only to find her annoying neighbor Carmilla wants to adopt the same kitten she does</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Mean, We Could Always...Share Him."

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot Kitten Adoption Fic based on an idea I had.

Laura walked with a jump in her step, heading towards the doors to the animal shelter with a grin that stretched on her face for what seemed like miles. 

Finally, her landlord had dropped the stupid “no pets” policy after the building had partnered with the local humane society to help prevent euthanasia of homeless animals, so now the owner had declared that all residents could adopt one animal per apartment, no more. 

Sure, the “no more” aspect was a little disappointing. Laura couldn't have the massive dog pack she originally planned on getting, but Laura was still hopeful. She had wanted a pet since the day she signed the lease for her apartment, and gaining the knowledge she couldn't a few days later wasn't exactly a highlighting moment of her life. But now, she didn't have to wait any longer. Today was the day, she would finally be able to adopt her own little fuzz ball for her own.

After a few day's of consideration, Laura made the decision to adopt a cat. She had always liked kittens, ever since she was a little girl and her father stumbled across a cardboard box full of them. She had gotten to experience full hand how to take care of them, and she liked how they weren't as big of a hassle as dogs were.

Entering the door to the animal shelter, she was greeted by an older woman with white hair behind a desk in the middle of the large lobby with light grey walls, with sunlight pouring in from the windows.

“Hello dear! How can I help you today?” The woman questioned, and Laura beamed once more, flashing pearly white teeth.

“I'm looking to adopt a cat actually, can you help me out?”

“Absolutely, first door on the right will lead you right into the viewing room. Take your time!” 

Thanking the woman, Laura opened the door she had gestured too, and was instantly greeted by a line of cages, each containing a different kitty. 

“Oh my god.” Laura breathed, taking in the scene around her. There were dozens of cats, how could she ever choose!

Walking along the cages, she met tons of different cats. Some orange, some tabbies, some calico's, but nothing seemed to be just right. Then, all of a sudden, she saw him.

A sleek looking black cat with dazzling amber eyes and a white mark on his chest that looked just like a bow tie. He was sitting in the cage licking a single paw and drawing over his ear majestically. What a stunning cat.

Walking closer, oblivious to her other surroundings besides this beautiful animal, Laura's eyes widened. She didn't know why she liked this cat so much, she just knew he was perfect for her. Looking at the tag above the cage, she read it carefully. 

Mr. Mibbles  
Age: 1 1/2 years  
History: stray found injured in a park as a kitten, recovered well and juggled foster homes for four months before being placed here  
Personality: friendly, likes children, quiet, loves to be cuddled

Laura was sold at the cuddles.

“He's perfect.” Laura whispered, giving the cat a grin. “You're coming home with me!”

“I don't think so cupcake.”

Laura's heart skipped a beat at the voice beside her. No... it couldn't be.

Laura turned her head and groaned loudly.

It was her stupid neighbor in the apartment across from her. The one who blasted music way too loudly, had a new girl over every other day, and always teased her.

“Carmilla.” Laura muttered, looking disgruntled.

The raven haired girl shot Laura a sneer. “That's the name cutie. And you, my dear annoying buttercup, are looking at my cat.”

Laura's eyebrows raised and she put on an irritated face. “Your cat? We're in a shelter, right now he's nobodies cat.”

Carmilla huffed and crossed her arms. “Well obviously cupcake. But I'm going to adopt him. So he's going to be my cat.”

“Well I saw him first!” Laura felt her anger begin to bubble, to a point where she was seething at the now also very irritated Carmilla. “So I get to adopt him!”

“Nice try cutie, but I saw him first.” Carmilla hissed, “so he's mine.”

“No, I'm going to adopt him!”

“Please cupcake he's mine.”

“You stupid annoying-”

“Wow I'm hurt.” Carmilla feigned a look of pain, and Laura huffed and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh shut up!”

“Regardless of what you think creampuff, we're going to have to come to a consensus on this somehow. And I'm not letting this cat go to easily.” Carmilla pointed out, and Laura sighed giving her a defeated look. “Well what are we supposed to do?

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “If I had an idea I would tell you cupcake.”

There was a moment of silence, before Laura coughed awkwardly and looked up.

“I mean, we could always... share him.”

“Now you've gone insane.” Carmilla snipped, and Laura grit her teeth in annoyance but continued.

“Listen, you want the cat and I want the cat. So how about we just share him. Almost like... custody rights. Like every three days we alternate, or you get weekend and I get weekdays one week and we switch. That way, we both get to have Mr. Mibbles.” Laura finished her proposition with a smile that was a little bit forced, but gave Carmilla a genuine hopeful look.

Carmilla thought it over for a moment, her facial expression completely blank, before she sighed and shook her head. “I guess it's worth a shot. But we're going to have to figure the whole schedule thing out the second we get back to the building.”

“Awesome!” Laura cheered, pumping a fist in the air before turning to her new cat with a smile. “Don't you worry Mr. Mibbles, we're getting you to your new homes right away.”

The cat just tilted his head in response, making a sharp noise of interest, while Carmilla rolled her eyes at Laura's immaturity. 

“Whatever cupcake, let's just get out of here.”

The two carpooled back in Carmilla's black mazda since Laura took the bus, which Carmilla scorned her for greatly.

“How the frilly hell were you going to take home a cat on the bus?” She drawled, rolling her eyes.

“I was going to figure it out!” Laura snapped.

Carmilla sighed and shook her head, “Whatever helps you sleep at night cutie.”

Laura flushed slightly at the nickname, distracting herself by gently rubbing her fingers over Mr. Mibble's soft ears. The cat had been put in the carrier, and was looking thoroughly satisfied at the idea of leaving the shelter, as he was purring nonstop inside the carrier in Laura's lap.

Carmilla had been calling Laura those stupid nicknames ever since she had met her eight months ago when she moved in. Laura hated it, but not because they were annoying, but because they sent flutters through Laura's stomach every time Carmilla called her one.

Carmilla was hot. There was no reason to lie about that. Everything about her screamed sexy, and now that Laura was going over her idea of sharing a cat with Carmilla, she was finding it less of a good idea and more of a hassle for her heart. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Laura had a massive crush on Carmilla.

“Stupid broody neighbor.” Laura muttered, her eyebrows scrunching up in frustration.

Carmilla let out a low chuckle, but didn't take her eyes off the road.

A few weeks passed by, Laura and Carmilla respectfully taking their turns watching over Mr. Mibbles. That however, meant that Carmilla was over at Laura's a lot more often then she had originally anticipated. 

The two had decided- after quite a bit of arguing- that Laura would have Mr. Mibbles on Sunday to Tuesday, and Carmilla Wednesday to Friday. The two would then alternate Saturdays. However on one particular Saturday, which was in fact Laura's turn to keep Mr. Mibbles, Carmilla decided to drop by unexpected. 

The knock was softer but firm, and Laura hadn't been expecting it. She was sitting on the couch in her tiny living room with Mr. Mibbles curled into her side, watching the latest Doctor Who, and the knock made her stare in uncertainty. She wasn't expecting anybody.

Getting up from the couch, picking up the cat and snuggling him into her chest, she went and opened the door. Standing there was of course Carmilla, who was giving Laura a smirk while looking as sexy as ever.

“C-Carmilla?” Laura frowned, giving the girl a look. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to say hello to my cat.” Carmilla drawled, petting the jet black cat under the chin, causing him to purr in delight. “Love the pants cutie.”

Laura flushed, she was wearing her Tardis pajamas, having decided to just hang out at home. “You can't be serious Carmilla.” Laura sighed, looking embarrassed but at the very least firm. “You get Mr. Mibbles tomorrow. Can't you just wait until then?”

Carmilla smirked, shaking her head once. “Nope. Can I come in cutie?”

Laura rolled her eyes but stepped out of the doorway. “Fine, come on in. I'm just hanging here today anyways.”

The two hung out for most of the day, taking turns playing and petting the cat, before Laura checked the time and frowned. “It's getting late. I have to feed the cat. You can watch a movie on Netflix or something, I'll only be a few minutes.”

Carmilla stopped stroking the cats fur and nodded, standing up to stretch while giving Laura a seductive smirk. “Yeah sure. Hurry back cupcake.”

“Please.” Laura sighed, rolling her eyes, but still blushing regardless. Carmilla had been doing that all day. Nothing to intense, just little glances and cheeky comments that made Laura's face resemble the color of a tomato.

Carmilla smirked again, noticing the blush and rolled her shoulders back, her black tshirt riding up to show off a bit of her stomach. “Is that a request?”

Laura groaned, covering her eyes. “You're impossible.”

After Laura fed the cat, she returned to see Carmilla sprawled on the couch, watching some sort of horror movie. Of course. Why wasn't she surprised.

Laura made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Carmilla. Eyeing the screen distrustfully. Noticing her look, Carmilla snorted. “What, scared of a little horror movie cupcake?”

“As if!” Laura snapped, huffing.

Just then, a demon like creature popped up onto the screen and Laura squealed, jumping into Carmilla's shoulder and burying her face into her shirt, shaking slightly.

Laura could feel Carmilla's laughter rattle through her body. “Oh yeah cupcake I'm real convinced.”

Laura leaned up to look at Carmilla in frustration. The broody girl was giving her a playful smile, one Laura hadn't seen before. 

Laura suddenly noticed the position the two were in. Laura had her arms wrapped around Carmilla and was leaning on her shoulder, one hand on her stomach. Laura's face turned red, but she didn't move. She didn't want to. God she was so whipped by this stupid crush.

“You're unbelievable.” Laura whispered, and something in Carmilla's eyes changed, because they suddenly got a lot brighter, as if asking her a silent question.

“I am?” Carmilla whispered, gently reaching out and brushing a stray hair away from Laura's face.

Oh god. Did she always smell this good? Laura wondered to herself. And her eyes are like liquid starlight. She's so beautiful. 

“Mhmm.” Laura mumbled, her eyes not leaving Carmilla's. “And insufferable, and sarcastic and annoying-” 

Carmilla cut her off by leaning in, capturing her lips in a kiss. Laura's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a tiny gasp, shocked that the raven haired girl would pull such a bold move.

Laura kissed her back, reaching to gently intertwine her hand in Carmilla's hair, while Carmilla's hand didn't leave the side of Laura's face.

Eventually the two pulled away, breathless and red in the face.

“Woah.” Laura whispered, taken aback by the glimmer in Carmilla's eyes.

Carmilla let out a low rumbling laugh that made the flutter in Laura's stomach shoot up once again. “So am I still sarcastic and annoying or whatever?”

Laura leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Carmilla's cheek. “I said insufferable, too. And yes you are. But I don't mind much anymore.”

“Hmm. Well I guess I can start to tolerate you too.” Carmilla whispered, and the two leaned in once more, but were cut off by a meow right in their faces, and the two jumped apart. They turned to see their cat blinking at them in confusion, before chirping in wonder once more, and both girls laughed loudly and Carmilla scooped the cat into he arms, giving him a smirk. 

“Are you going to be a cockblock from now on Mr. Mibbles?”  
“He's half yours. I'm not surprised hes an asshole.” Laura snipped back cheekily.


End file.
